


Illusory Love

by thatarikuchan



Series: An Urchin's Plea [2]
Category: Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Alolan Piers AU, Gen, Songwriting, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:13:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23521360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatarikuchan/pseuds/thatarikuchan
Summary: A song to fall on deaf ears. He wouldn't have it any other way.
Series: An Urchin's Plea [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1692547
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Illusory Love

**Author's Note:**

> Here is another poem/song lyrics I've written from Alolan Piers' perspective. This one has a bit more bite and explores him a little further,  
> I hope you enjoy! I may update later with an art piece to pair with this like I did with the first poem.
> 
> I thoroughly enjoy developing him through song lyrics/poems. It's been a fun experiment.  
> Feel free to go through my twitter for different art posts, questions, and updates: https://twitter.com/merluvli  
> It is my personal account but I am most active on there!

**_The me that you claim to love,_ **

**_The one you hold so dear to your heart,_ **

**_That person doesn’t exist._ **

**_Never did._ **

**_Not even from the start._ **

**_Like a mirror you gaze upon me,_ **

**_Lapping up my form in poison-laden ecstasy._ **

**_All shreds of judgement left in the dust._ **

**_When the music’s begun, you’re down for the count._ **

**_Like the mindless puppet you’ve become._ **

**_You see, I am partly to blame._ **

**_Such a dangerous game it is._ **

**_Only ever wearing the mask that completes the facade._ **

**_So people like you can never get a glimpse between the cracks._ **

**_The crimson streaks upon my lips smudged raw from passion,_ **

**_The words that drip in such eloquent motion,_ **

**_Spill mindless, sweet nothings._ **

**_“All part of the show” they say,_ **

**_Best not to get attached._ **

**_Nonetheless, you’re trapped in this lucid dream._ **

**_An urchin parading around as a star,_ **

**_A secret too grim for others to discover._ **

**_Spinning, weaving, singing these walls of deception,_ **

**_Further skewing your perceptions._ **

**_I force your gaze only to that which I please._ **

**_Artfully so, I continue to flee from the very mess that is me._ **

**_One day I’ll face it._ **

**_Maybe._ **

****

  
  



End file.
